Back to chopsticks delight
Back to chopsticks delight is the 23rd episode in the 1st season. Plot Mater and Cars II Cars decide to go back to Chopsticks Delight since Mr. Thunder doesn't know what it is and has never been there. They arrive at chopsticks delight and are greeted by the Chinese Restaurant Owner and but get interrupted by Brum. Golden Saddle explains that he ran out of fuel and needs to go to the gas station but Mater yells at him that it's him again. Mr. Thunder asks who's Golden Saddle & Golden Saddle responds that he's a YouTuber with 90 Subscribers and has almost 100. Mr. Thunder Congratulates him but Mater tells him to not talk to him. Mater, Cars II Cars & Mr. Thunder get a table from customers that are kicked out. They settle at the table and start ordering, The "DO NOT LET MOUSE IN!" poster falls down and The Chinese restaurant puts it back on the wall but it falls down again but he doesn't care. The band start ordering and ask about some stuff on the menu and also ask if they have some strange requests to see if they can order them but they can't. They are again interrupted but this time it's a Pigtrooper asking where is his seat, he says he reserved the seat Mater and the others are at 3 months ago because it's his birthday, he is kicked out and he gets upset. The requests keep coming in from Mater and Golden Saddle says that he ordered his air sushi a while ago. he is then pickpocketed by Noo-Noo but realizes and chases him. The Chinese Restaurant Owner Chases Noo-Noo because he changed his color to Sky Blue and won't change back to orange. The gang keeps chatting but is interrupted by a HUGE K2SO and he joins and falls onto them but leaves because it's too small for him. He accidentally breaks the roof and he and part of the roof block the entrance. The Chinese Restaurant continues chasing Noo-Noo fro another 23.9 Hours. 2 people are at the Chinese restaurant's pool but are kicked out by The Chinese Restaurant Owner, He then gets Noo-Noo and cleans him for another 9 hours. They get back and ask what happened but the gang starts to leave & doesn't pay because they didn't eat. Noo-Noo looks at the mirror and stares at his reflection but it changes so he is half a Teletubbies which makes him scream but the Chinese restaurant owner breaks it and closes the restaurant. Characters * Mater * Cars II Cars * Mr. Thunder * Brum * Chinese Restaurant Owner * Golden Saddle * Customers * PigTrooper 101 * Noo-Noo * K2SO * 2 Random Customers Trivia * The Australian open is referenced when they chat before K2SO Comes * There was a Cut scene when Noo-Noo is freaked out at the change in the mirror but it changes back and the Chinese restaurant owner is seen in the mirror. * In the outro credits, there is no mention of the Pigtrooper voiced by Golden Saddle.